


Возлюби врага своего

by Greenmusik



Series: Богоугодное [1]
Category: Daredevil (2003), Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Мэтт использует запрещённый приём.





	Возлюби врага своего

Мэтт перехватывает летящее в него остриё, и мир вокруг будто замирает. Замирает тонкий металл между пальцами, замирают ссыпавшиеся на пол осколки витража, замирает дыхание мужчины напротив. И сам Мэтт — замирает. Весь, кроме губ, растягивающихся в самодовольной ухмылке.  
  
— Не попал.  
  
Ответное шипение взрывается многоголосым тонким свистом, от которого Мэтт легко уходит прыжком вверх. И издевательски смеётся.  
  
Снаряды у противника нескончаемы — похоже, он может обратить в оружие буквально что угодно, от горящей свечки до обломка ногтя — и всё же Мэтт вынуждает его сократить дистанцию, вынуждает на ближний бой.  
  
Это быстро, это резко, это чётко, будто разученный и тщательно отрепетированный танец. В какой-то момент Мэтту кажется, что вместо так же, как и он, тяжело дышащего незнакомца ему противостоит лёгкая гибкая женщина. Кажется, что он снова дерётся с Электрой. И это едва не стоит ему жизни, потому что он сбивается с ритма, раскрывается, застывает, запутавшись в собственных чувствах. Застывает — и в следующий миг ему на горло ложится жёсткая ладонь.  
  
— Я никогда не промахиваюсь, — шипит противник ему в лицо, сжимая пальцы сильнее.  
  
Для хорошего удара между ними слишком мало места для замаха, и Мэтт совершенно машинально использует тот же приём, что использовала Электра, оказавшись в такой же ситуации.  
  
Вкус крови на чужих губах пробуждает в нём второе дыхание.


End file.
